6/140
Arapça harfli ayet metni قَدْ خَسِرَ الَّذِينَ قَتَلُواْ أَوْلاَدَهُمْ سَفَهًا بِغَيْرِ عِلْمٍ وَحَرَّمُواْ مَا رَزَقَهُمُ اللّهُ افْتِرَاء عَلَى اللّهِ قَدْ ضَلُّواْ وَمَا كَانُواْ مُهْتَدِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kad hasirellezîne katelû evlâdehum sefehan bi gayri ilmin ve harremû mâ rezekahumullâhuftirâen alâllâh(alâllâhi), kad dallû ve mâ kânû muhtedîn(muhtedîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kad : oldu, olmuştu 2. hasire : hüsranda oldu 3. ellezîne : o kimseler ki 4. katelû : öldürdüler 5. evlâde-hum : kendi evlâtlarını 6. sefehan : sefih olarak, akılsızca, aptalca 7. bi gayri ilmin : bir ilmi olmaksızın 8. ve harremû : ve haram kıldılar 9. mâ : şey(ler) 10. rezaka-hum allâhu : Allah onları rızıklandırdı 11. iftirâen : yalan yere iftira ederek 12. alâ allâhi : Allah'a karşı, Allah'a 13. kad : oldu (olmuştu) 14. dallû : dalâlette kaldılar, oldular 15. ve mâ kânû : ve olmadılar 16. muhtedîne : hidayete eren kimseler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Muhakkak ki bilgisizlik yüzünden akılsızca hareket ederek çocuklarını öldürenlerle Allah'a boş yere iftirâda bulunarak Allah'ın verdiği rızıkları haram sayanlar, zarara uğramışlar, mahrûmiyet içinde kalmışlardır. Şüphesiz ki onlar sapıtmışlardır ve doğru yolu bulamamışlardır. Ali Bulaç Meali Çocuklarını hiç bir bilgiye dayanmaksızın akılsızca öldürenler ile Allah'a karşı yalan yere iftira düzüp Allah'ın kendilerine rızık olarak verdiklerini haram kılanlar elbette hüsrana uğramışlardır. Onlar, gerçekten şaşırıp sapmışlardır ve doğru yolu bulamamışlardır. Ahmet Varol Meali Akılsızlıkları yüzünden bilgisizce çocuklarını öldüren ve Allah'a iftirada bulunarak Allah'ın onlara rızık olarak verdiği şeyleri kendilerine haram kılanlar elbette hüsrana uğramışlardır. Onlar sapıtmışlar ve doğru yola erememişlerdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Beyinsizlikleri yüzünden, körü körüne çocuklarını öldürenler ve Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği nimetleri Allah'a iftira ederek haram sayanlar mahvolmuşlardır; onlar sapıtmışlardır, zaten doğru yolda da değillerdi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Beyinsizlikleri yüzünden bilgisizce çocuklarını öldürenler, Allah’ın kendilerine verdiği rızkı -Allah’a iftira ederek- haram sayanlar, mutlaka ziyan etmişlerdir. Gerçekten onlar sapmışlardır. Doğru yolu bulmuş da değillerdir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Bilgisizlikleri yüzünden beyinsizce çocuklarını öldürenler ve Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği rızkı, Allah'a iftira ederek (kadınlara) haram kılanlar, muhakkak ki ziyana uğramışlardır. Onlar gerçekten sapmışlardır ve doğru yolu bulacak da değillerdir. Edip Yüksel Meali Cehaletleri yüzünden ALLAH'a iftiralar ederek çocuklarını budalaca öldürenler ve ALLAH'ın kendilerine verdiği rızıkları haram edenler kaybetmişlerdir, şaşırmışlardır. Doğruyu göremezler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bilgisizlik ve düşüncesizlikle çocuklarını öldürenler ve Allah'ın kendilerine rızık olarak verdiği nimetleri, Allah'a iftira ederek yasaklayanlar, kesinlikle zarar ettiler. Şüphesiz onlar, yanlış gittiler ve hiçbir zaman muvaffak olamadılar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bilgisizlikle düşüncesizlikle evlâdlarını öldürenler ve Allâhın kendilerine merzuk buyurduğu ni'metleri Allâha iftirâ ederek harâm ve memnu' kılanlar şübhe yok ki ziyan ettiler. Şübhe yok ki yanlış gittiler, ve hiç bir zeman muvaffak olmadılar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Çocuklarını sefihlikten ve bilgisizlikten dolayı öldürenler ve Allah Teâlâ'nın merzûk ettiği şeyleri Cenâb-ı Hakk'a iftira ederek haram sayanlar, şüphe yok ki hüsrâna uğramışlardır. Muhakkak ki onlar sapıtmışlar, doğru yolu bulamamışlardır. Muhammed Esed Gerçekten ziyana uğrayanlar o kimselerdir ki dar kafalı cahillikleriyle çocuklarını öldürürler, Allahın onlara rızk olarak sağladığı şeyleri yasaklarlar ve (bu tür yasakları da) haksız yere Allaha yakıştırırlar: Onlar sapkınlığa düşmüşler ve doğru yolu bulamamışlardır. Suat Yıldırım Bilgisizlik ve düşüncesizlik yüzünden beyinsizce çocuklarını öldürenler ve Allah’ın kendilerine ihsan ettiği rızkı Allah’a iftira ederek haram sayanlar, elbette tam hüsrana uğradılar. Saptılar bunlar, doğru yolu da bulamadılar! Süleyman Ateş Meali Bilgisizlik yüzünden beyinsizce, çocuklarını öldürenler ve Allâh'ın kendilerine verdiği rızkı, Allah'a iftirâ ederek harâm kılanlar muhakkak ki ziyana uğradılar, saptılar, yola gelici de değiller! Şaban Piriş Meali Beyinsizlikleri yüzünden, cahilce çocuklarını öldürenler ve Allah’ın kendilerine verdiği rızkı, Allah’a iftira ederek haram sayanlar, mutlaka hüsrana uğramışlardır. Onlar sapmışlardır, zaten doğru yolda değillerdi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Bilgisizce ve beyinsizce evlâtlarını öldürenler ve Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği rızıkları Allah'a iftira ederek haram sayanlar hüsrana düşmüşlerdir. Onlar şaşırıp sapmış, doğru yolu da bir türlü bulamamışlardır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Şu bir gerçek ki, ilimsizlik yüzünden öz evlatlarını beyinsizce katledenlerle Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği rızıkları, Allah'a iftira ederek haramlaştıranlar gerçekten hüsrana uğramışlardır. İnan olsun, sapıtmışlardır onlar; hiçbir zaman doğruyu ve güzeli bulamazlar. Yusuf Ali (English) Lost are those who slay their children, from folly, without knowledge, and forbid food which Allah hath provided for them, forging (lies) against Allah. They have indeed gone astray and heeded no guidance. M. Pickthall (English) They are losers who besottedly have slain their children without knowledge, and have forbidden that which Allah bestowed upon them, inventing a lie against Allah. They indeed have gone astray and are not guided. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Gerçekten ziyana uğrayanlar o kimselerdir ki dar kafalı cahillikleriyle çocuklarını öldürürler, Allah'ın onlara rızık olarak sağladığı şeyleri yasaklarlar ve tür yasakları da haksız yere Allah'a yakıştırırlar: Onlar sapkınlığa düşmüşler ve doğru yolu bulamamışlardır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri